1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, an ink jet recording apparatus and a recorded material.
2. Related Art
A printing base composition which is applied on a recording medium to form a base film prior to printing an ink composition on the recording medium is known. A method including printing a printing base composition containing a thermoplastic resin such as a styrene-acrylic resin, an organic solvent such as cyclic ester or cyclic amide and water to form a base layer and printing an ink composition thereon is known.
However, in an attempt to impart gloss to a recording medium through a resin ink layer using a resin ink such as the base composition, gloss of the resin ink layer or image qualities of printed matters formed by printing an ink composition containing a coloring material on the resin ink layer was insufficient. In addition, resin ink layers which exhibit sufficient superior properties when used for a variety of recording media cannot be obtained.